Cielo y Tierra (songfic)
by DarkStar94
Summary: Songfic en el que Axel se lamenta por la ida de Roxas. SPOILERS de kh 358/2 days, pero pequeños, ya que se ven en kh2


buenas, como no se me anda ocurriendo nada en mis otras historias y no quiero que me mateis aqui os traigo este song fic con la cancion Cielo y Tierra de SoRa ( /watch?v=NWYuAMlkpD4)

Esta hecho despues de que Roxas huyese de la organizacio, por lo que Axel le echa de menos

espero vuestros reviews ^^

* * *

_La luz oscura atrapa mi alma una vez más _  
_Es inútil ya no quedan hombros en los que llorar _  
_Sabes que se acaban sabes que es el final _  
_Parece un sueño del que escapas quizás… _

Otro dia repetitivo para Axel sin saber noticias de Roxas. Cada día estaba mas triste. No sabía donde se encontraba su amigo ni si estaba bien. Le gustaria que esto fuese un sueño, que despertase y su amigo estuviese a su lado, como todos los dias.

_El que crees que siempre estará allí no volverá _  
_Aquel con el que pasaste tantas tardes ya no esta _  
_Ese amigo del alma enfermo pero alegre… _  
_Ese que tiene miedo pero es el más valiente_

Todavía recordaba las tardes que pasó con Roxas comiendo helados... esas tardes no se volverían a repetir, ya que el se habia ido. Se lo pasaban muy bien. Sabía que Roxas tenía miedo a no saber de su pasado, pero aun asi lo afrontaba.

_Su corazón es puro no conoce la maldad _  
_Pero si siquiera sabes tu sobre el la verdad _  
_Sabes que te mira y te envidia por tu libertad _  
_La que el no tiene y solo quiere lograr _

Sabía que Roxas no podía ser malo, era demasiado puro para eso, por eso sufría tanto cuando _ella_ y Axel peleaban. Y tambien sabía que Roxas tiene menos libertad que el, pero aun asi, pudo escapar, no como Axel, que se quedó como una marioneta a las ordenes de Saïx.

_Para el su casa no es un hogar _  
_Es una cárcel de la que no puede escapar _  
_En sueños corre detrás de ese mismo sueño _  
_Que casi alcanza, pero se le escapa entre los dedos_

Axel sabía que Roxas siempre había querido huir del castillo de la organización, era como una carcel para él. Una vez estuvo a punto de escapar, pero no pudo... hasta que lo consiguió

_¡Flor marchita! NO solo quiere florecer _  
_Sola estará la sombra en su propio amanecer _  
_Luchar contra eso que le impide ser como los demás _  
_No quiere ser especial solo uno más _

Sabía que Roxas quería progresar sin tener a Saïx bajo las narices, que quería huir de la oscuridad para vivir en la luz, como esos chicos que vio un dia de mision, cuando les dieron las vacaciones y Axel estaba durmiendo. No quería ser distinto, quería ser como uno de esos chicos.

_Vive en el filo sin saber si mañana estará vivo _  
_Y aprovecha al máximo hasta lo más mínimo _  
_Ojala ahora mismo pudiera estar con tigo _  
_Es imposible todos tus pétalos han caído _

Axel no sabe si Roxas seguira vivo, pero aun asi, el sigue peleando para poder encontrarle, para poder volver a tener esas tardes locas que tenían hace tiempo. Los dos lo aprovechaban al maximo, ya que era todo lo que tenían. Axel desea que Roxas vuelva algun dia, pero es tarde...

_Tu y yo éramos uno hacíamos uno entre los dos _  
_Éramos cielo y tierra queríamos llegar al sol _  
_Ya no podrá ser los sueños se han acabado _  
_Y hemos tenido que despertar demasiado pronto _

Los dos se complementaban, eran muy compatibles. Y vivían un sueño idílico, pero tuvieron que despertar demasiado pronto, ya que ese sueño se acabó cuando Roxas se marchó.

_Tu y yo éramos uno hacíamos uno entre los dos _  
_Éramos cielo y tierra queríamos llegar al sol _  
_Ya no podrá ser los sueños se han acabado _  
_Y hemos tenido que despertar demasiado pronto_

Si serian compatibles que Axel aun sigue creyendo a veces que Roxas esta a su lado, y que le esta hablando mientras come un helado de sal marina, pero eso no es real, es un sueño, un sueño que desaparece.

_Eras extraño tu belleza estaba toda por dentro _  
_Daba igual tu enfermedad me parecías perfecto _  
_Era envidiable tu forma de ver la vida _  
_Sin miedo a encontrar demasiado pronto tu salida _

Axel sabía que Roxas era muy buena persona, aunque tuviese que cargar con el peso de la llave espada. Sabía que su forma de ver la vida era muy optimista y que no tenía miedo a poder huir algun dia.

_Realmente eras único ESPECIAL _  
_Para ti existía el dolor pero no lo transmitiste jamás _  
_Tu bello recuerdo permanecerá siempre con migo _  
_Mientras yo vivo juro que no caerás en el olvido _

Roxas sufría, pero no lo transmitia a sus amigos. Axel lo sabía, y sabe que no va a poder olvidarle, que con el, nunca caera en el olvido.

_Eras la rosa de aquella peli en una urna de cristal _  
_Pero esto no era una peli el final fue triste sin mas _  
_Mirabas al resto de niños jugar desde la calle _  
_Te evadías enseguida a otro mundo a cualquier parte _

A veces, Roxas era muy delicado, pero sus vidas no eran una pelicula, por lo que al final Roxas se fue y fue un final triste. No dejaba de mirar a los niños que se encontro el dia ese... y se iba enseguida a otro mundo, para evadirse.

_Diferente y preguntabas por tu existencia _  
_Si que una vez gritaste que todo era una mierda _  
_Cuando te marchaste llovió durante 3 días _  
_Eran las lagrimas del cielo por saber lo que perdía _

Roxas siempre preguntaba por su pasado, por quien habia sido, pero no obtenia respuestas, hasta que un dia se cansó y se fue, y cuando lo hizo, Axel estuvo muy triste durante 3 dias, al igual que el cielo, que se puso a llover.

_Pero tú no lloraste ni una sola vez _  
_Nada te golpeo tan fuerte como para hacerte perder _  
_Aquella sonrisa, aquella mirada de esperanza _  
_Que cargaba la amargura de aquella meta tan alta _

Axel sabía que Roxas nunca iba a perder su sonrisa, que siempre iba a sonreir, pasase lo que pasase, aunque le costase.

_Creo en dios solo por pensar que te volveré a ver _  
_Si hace falta para verte me colare en el mismo edén _  
_(Tu voz susurra necesita a los vientos) _  
_Como el cielo y la tierra nos juntaremos con el tiempo _

Axel creía que alguien al final los acabaria juntando, si hiciese falta huiria el tambien. Y gracias a eso se unirían al final.

Axel:(cantando) _Tu y yo éramos uno hacíamos uno entre los dos _  
_Éramos cielo y tierra queríamos llegar al sol _  
_Ya no podrá ser los sueños se han acabado _  
_Y hemos tenido que despertar demasiado pronto _

_Tu y yo éramos uno hacíamos uno entre los dos _  
_Éramos cielo y tierra queríamos llegar al sol _  
_Ya no podrá ser los sueños se han acabado _  
_Y hemos tenido que despertar demasiado pronto_

* * *

que os ha parecido? espero vuestros reviews ^^


End file.
